


And so it begins

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Getting Together, SuperCorp, Wedding date, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara asks Lena to be her date for her sister's wedding.





	And so it begins

“Is everything ok?”

Dang it. Kara probably shouldn’t be annoyed by the fact that Lena can read her so well but right now it would be easier if Lena wasn’t so observant.

“I’m fine,” Kara says much too quickly to be believed and she knows she’s been caught again when Lena just raises her eyebrow. But then Lena’s expression softens, there’s worry in her eyes, and Kara feels guilty for putting it there.

She deflates as Lena’s hand settles over her own, the hands she’d been twisting together in her lap. No wonder Lena knew something was wrong. She knows she should just say what she wants to, she’s been trying to do this for months and there’s only two weeks left until the wedding. Kara takes a deep breath and suddenly her words are tumbling out.

“You know my sister's wedding is coming up right? And I need someone to go with so I was wondering if you'd go with me.”

The words are said almost on top of each other and Kara sees the moment Lena realises what she’s asking as a smile spreads across her face. “I'd love to but," Lena pauses, "you know Alex already invited me, right? We even picked out dresses together."

Kara sighs, her eyes dropping to where Lena's hand still rests on hers. Why was this honestly so hard?

"I meant do you want to go together? As my date?"

Kara feels Lena's hand tense over her own and braces for rejection. Of course this was going to happen. Why did Kara ever think that Lena may return her feelings.

"We don't have to," Kara hurriedly adds, "we can go as two friends just like we'd planned to, I just thought that maybe you'd want to...it's ok if you don't, I just-"

Lena squeezing Kara's hand cuts her off, her eyes finding Lena's once more only to see something completely unexpected. Lena is smiling at her?

"I'd love to go to Alex's wedding with you."

Kara's breathless. "Really?"

Lena nods. "It's a date."

xxx

The wedding is here in no time at all. Ever since Kara asked Lena to be her date, she's felt something shift in their relationship. It's hard to define. On the surface they act like the best friends they've always been but it's like they're both just waiting now. Waiting for what? Kara isn't entirely sure but she really wants to find out.

As much as Kara had wanted to, she knew there was no way she could pick Lena up so they could arrive at the wedding together. (Or more likely Lena would've been the one doing the picking up but details). There is so much to do on the day and Kara wants to spend as much time with Alex on her special day as possible.

So it isn't until the ceremony has actually began, the sky blue above them and the grass green below that Kara finally spots her in the crowd. The crowd isn't that big, just close friends and family of the two women who are about to read their vows but it had taken this long for Kara to find her as her focus has remained on her sister as much as possible.

But that didn't stop Kara's eyes flitting over the audience, trying to spot her best friend in the crowd.

Kara's heart stops when she finally lays eyes on Lena, her breath catching in her throat. Because Rao does she look beautiful. Kara had already seen her in her dress, knew her hair would be done up in a beautiful and intricate hairstyle. With that alone, Lena is gorgeous, she always is, but it's the soft look in her eyes that gets Kara, that gentle smile, the look she knows Lena saves just for her.

Kara smiles back, is powerless not to as that warm feeling she always gets around Lena bubbles up in her chest.

Kara has to use all her willpower to turn back to Alex and Maggie, doesn't want to miss anything as they start reading their vows. But every few moments she can't help but look back at Lena, each time finding Lena already looking right back at her with that same smile and Kara knows then and there that Alex may have found the woman she wants to spend her life with, but so has she.

xxx

"Hi," Kara says softly, gently, when she finally gets to see Lena when they're at the reception.

"Hi," Lena replies just as quietly, the words lost to their surroundings, the words just for each other.

Kara can feel it, that something has definitely shifted between them in the past two weeks, Lena's not just here as her friend, but as her date. She could feel it every time they'd seen each other in the last two weeks and she can feel it now, in the way Lena's stepping forward, stepping into Kara's arms as she offers a hug.

Lena wraps her arms tightly around Kara's back as Kara does the same, their bodies pressing together as Kara sinks into the warmth and safety of her friend's(?) arms.

"You look beautiful," Lena says, her words whispered into Kara's ear and Kara shivers when she feels Lena's breath ghost over her skin.

Reluctantly Kara pulls back from the hug, only so she can look Lena in the eye, smile at her, as she returns the compliment. "Thank you, you look beautiful too."

Kara is thrilled to see the blush that stains Lena's cheeks, marvels at the fact that a simple compliment from her can still effect Lena.

Kara's about to say more when music comes over the loud speakers and she catches sight of Maggie pulling a somewhat reluctant Alex onto the small dance floor that's been set up. Kara knows her sister, can tell the reluctance is mostly for show, she can see the smile Alex can barely contain.

Alex and Maggie wrap their arms around each other once they reach the middle of the dance floor and begin to sway together. That's all they do, sway, but Kara can see how happy they both are as Alex leans down and rests her forehead against Maggie’s, wide smiles on both their faces.

Kara doesn't even realise she’s crying until Lena gently bumps their shoulders together, her words teasing but full of affection, "you big softy."

Kara glances at Lena and smiles when she sees tears in her eyes too. She knocks their shoulders together again, this time taking Lena's hand in her own and twining their fingers together. "So are you."

They continue to watch the couple, hands intertwined, until Alex is calling her name, gesturing for Kara to join her and Maggie on the dance floor.

“Go,” Lena urges, removing her hand from Kara’s grip and gently pushing her towards Alex, “go dance with your sister.”

Kara thinks about retaking Lena’s hand and dragging her to dance with them but she knows that Alex wants to dance just with her, wants to share this special thing on her wedding day.

Maggie gives Kara a hug and a kiss on the cheek when she reaches them and then she’s gone, leaving Alex and Kara alone.

“Don’t worry,” Alex says, pulling her into her arms as they start to dance together, “she’ll be back soon.”

“But it’s your day?”

“Exactly, and you’re my sister so we’re going to dance for a bit before I go back to my wife and you ask your date to dance.”

Kara blushes. She’d thought about that, dancing with Lena here, but she wasn’t sure if she’d have the courage to actually ask her to. She’d asked her to be her date and that was hard enough!

“How’re you feeling?”

The blinding smile she receives is answer enough.

Even as she dances with her sister, Kara can’t help but find Lena in the crowd and she smiles when she finds Lena watching them. Yes, she’s talking to Winn and Lyra but Lena’s eyes are still on her.

The next time Kara looks up, Maggie is talking to Lena and then Lena starts walking towards them and Kara knows instantly that Alex had something to do with this.

“Lena! So good to see you!” Alex says instantly and way to enthusiastically once Lena reaches them, “you’re just the person I wanted to see. Why don’t you take over for me here, I need to go find my beautiful wife.”

Alex pulls Kara in for a quick hug, a whispered “good luck” and a kiss on the cheek and then before Kara can blink or even process what has happened, Alex is gone, leaving her and Lena standing in the middle of the dance floor.

“Do you want to dance?”

The words surprise Kara, the very ones she’d been trying to say spilling from Lena’s mouth instead.

Kara grins. “I’d love to.”

Kara was set to kill Alex for what she’d just done but it seems like she may have to thank her instead.

Lena steps forward and Kara sees the slight hesitation before she puts her arms around Kara’s neck, Kara’s own arms moving to settle on Lena’s waist.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Lena says as they sway together, the song now more upbeat than the one that Alex and Maggie had danced to but that doesn’t matter, the two women dancing to their own rhythm.

Kara smirks, can feel her nerves slipping away as their normal banter returns, “I thought it was Alex and Maggie that invited you?”

Lena rolls her eyes, “you know what I mean.”

“I do. And I’m glad I invited you too.” Kara can’t help but laugh, “it only took me a few months to work up the courage.”

Lena’s eyes widen, “you’ve wanted to ask me out for a few months?”

Kara laughs again, “I’ve wanted to ask you out for a lot longer than that.”

Lena laughs too, that light that Kara loves in her eyes. “Well, at least you finally did. I’d been trying to work up the courage for a while too but you beat me to it.”

Kara’s breathless again. “Really?”

Lena smiles.  “Really.”

And then Lena’s eyes flick down to Kara’s lips and they’re so close and for a moment Kara forgets how to breathe. But then Lena’s moving closer and she feels herself moving closer too and is this it? Is she finally going to get kiss Lena like she’s dreamt of doing since they first met?

Kara pauses, her eyes searching Lena’s for any sign of hesitation, for any sign that she’s uncomfortable, but all she finds staring back at her is the woman she loves and she can tell that Lena wants this just as much as she does.

And that is why she’s going to kill Winn for interrupting, his voice filtering into her mind from the other side of the room.

_“Guys, guys, quick, look! They’re totally going to kiss.”_

Kara’s eyes dart sideways, but Winn is too far behind her for her to be able to see him without moving. But the movement is enough to catch Lena’s attention and her next words surprise Kara. Does Lena honestly know her that well?

“What’re they saying?”

“They’re talking about us.” Kara pauses, listening more intently this time. She can hear Winn, James, Lucy and Lyra all in conversation and they’re clearly all looking at the two of them even though Kara can’t see because her back is to them.

_“No they’re not, they just always look at each other like that.”_

_“Yeah but this time they’re so going to kiss.”_

_“I’d usually agree with James on this one but since Kara asked Lena to be her date I’m thinking they might actually kiss this time.”_

_“She did not!” “No way!”_

“They’re debating on whether or not we’re going to kiss,” Kara continues. There’s really no point in lying about that, is there? In the past she would’ve, would’ve made something up to hide her feelings but what’s the point this time? Lena knows she has feelings for her. They were about to kiss! And they would’ve if Winn hadn’t interrupted.

“Who’s betting for us?”

Kara laughs, they’re honestly just talking about this so openly now? It doesn’t feel real. “Winn and Lucy think we’re going to kiss. James thinks we won’t because apparently we always look at each other like this all the time.”

Lena hums in thought, “to be fair to James, he’s right, this is definitely not the first time I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Kara sighs, tilting her head forward until it knocks gently against Lena’s, “so you mean we could’ve been doing this ages ago?” Kara blocks out the excited squeal from Winn and the comments from the other three to focus solely on Lena now.

“When Maggie came over to talk to me before when she wanted us to dance together, she told me I should just kiss you and I’m thinking that was good advice.”

Soft lips are pressing against Kara’s before she even has a chance to respond, it seems Maggie is also going to get a thank you later as well. But that’s a thought for another time when Lena’s lips aren’t moving gently over hers, when she can’t feel Lena’s body pressed against hers because nothing is more important right now than the woman in her arms.

Kara sighs into the kiss, this is everything she’s ever wanted and so much more than she imagined she’d get, so much more than she imagined it would be.

Lena is the first one to pull away and Kara can see the questions in her eyes, the ones that ask whether what she’d just done was ok, whether she’d misread something and crossed a line that she shouldn’t of.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Kara can see that her words have the desired effect, the worry gone from Lena’s face in an instant to be replaced with the smile that Kara honestly wishes she can spend the rest of forever looking at.

“We haven’t even finished our first date and you’re already asking me out on a second?”

Kara shrugs, trying to act nonchalant but the smile playing on her lips gives her away, “I figure this one is going so well, I’d ask you for a second one before you change your mind.”

Lena tips her forehead forward so it’s resting against Kara’s once again, “trust me, I’m not going to change my mind.”

Kara is going to make a joke, something about changing her mind after seeing how bad a dancer she is, but the look in Lena’s eyes stops her, the serious expression on her face, one that tells Kara she’s just as much in this as she is. “Good.”

“Get a room!” The shout from the other side of the room startles them apart, the voice loud enough to be heard even by Lena over the music and Kara really is going to kill Winn.

Lena can’t help but huff out a laugh as she catches Kara’s eye and she laughs too. Both at Winn and the fact that just half an hour ago, they were best friends on a first date but now they are so much more.

“Maybe save killing him until after the wedding? I’m sure Alex and Maggie would appreciate it.” Kara laughs again at the fact that Lena really does know her that well.

Kara presses a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek before she twines their fingers together to lead them off the dance floor and over to their friends. She can see the looks on their faces, they all saw exactly what just happened between them, there’s going to be no hiding the fact that they’re together now.

They’ll be teasing, that Kara is sure of, but she honestly couldn’t care less if they tease her about the fact the she is completely head over heels in love with Lena. They’ve teased her about that before, so that’ll be nothing new, but this time she has Lena at her side, Lena’s warm hand in her own and finally everything feels right.


End file.
